Hey, it's Jack, right?
by OfKnightsAndClowns
Summary: Christina finds herself in an odd friendship with her neighbor, Jack, a man who's scars run deeper than she thought (pre joker)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Jack, right?**

This is a pre joker story and might turn into a origin story. We'll see... Anyway enjoy

Chapter 1

It was already dark out and roaming the streets of Gotham after dark, no matter what part of the city you were in, was a downright stupid idea. Especially if you're a young woman. Christina knew this and cursed herself for staying at work so late. They had a new cashier at work, and though the girl was determined, she managed to screw up the inventory almost beyond repair.

As assistant manager, Christina was tasked with fixing the problem, and although her boss had recommended she come in early to fix it, she decided to do it immediately and get it over with. This caused her to loose track of time and now she was stuck in a state of regret and paranoia having to walk home in the oddly quiet dark of Gotham.

She spotted several drunks laughing and shouting at one another and briskly quickened her stride. Once all was quiet again, she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked back to make sure all was well only to be met with the sight of a shadowy figure trailing far behind her. She again quickened her stride only to realize he was doing the same. She was still far from home and started panicking. His stride was faster than hers and he was growing nearer.

She turned a corner to try and loose him only to collide with a solid figure. "Oh, I'm so sorry" she looked up at the new strangers face. He was staring off behind her as if he hadn't noticed her presence. It took several seconds until his eyes finally met hers. She knew this man. She had never gotten a good look at his face before but the scars were a dead giveaway. He was her 3rd floor neighbor. 'What was his name? John? No, no... Jack? Yes, Jack 'she remembered the landlord telling her.

(7 months prior...

Christina had moved into apartment 3B in one of Gotham's older buildings. It was a fairly nice place. Most of the tenants were older people, which meant peace and quiet. The landlord, a old man who could pass as Santa Claus's twin brother, had 'warned' her of her neighbor. "He seems like a nice enough fellow, but I only feel it's right to tell you about him. He doesn't talk much, but his always on time with rent and never complains. It's just, the other tenants don't trust him on account of those scars. I think nothing of it but they seem to believe he's some kind of mob member or something, cause he doesn't seem to have a job but is never low on cash. He's harmless really, I just thought you should know" the old man smiled.

She thought it rather unfair to judge someone on their appearance, but it seemed the old ladies of the building had nothing better to do than gossip and create stories.

She had only caught a glimpse of him a few times. He seemed to always be in a hurry. He would trot down the stairs of the building, sometimes striding down two steps at once. He was always clothed in a long coat or hoody or scarf, no matter how hot it was. She knew it was because of the scars. She knew he was trying to hide them. She kinda felt sorry for him, but she left him be.

She had the feeling that if she were to talk to him, he would know it was out of pity and he would turn her away.)

"...Hey, it's Jack right?" He gave her a confused look. "Umm...we're neighbors" she explained. His brow straightened and he hummed in understanding. She studied his face. His hair was shortish and rather wild and uncombed. His eyes bore no emotion and although his scars formed a permanent smile, he was visibly frowning.

His scars were kinda odd and lopsided. The left one was curved upwards and looked to be a clean cut while the right was straighter and more jagged, like it was torn and not cut. He also had a scar running the length of his bottom lip that she never noticed before. It formed a badly shaped 'y' that looked to be drawn onto his face by a 3year old. Besides all that, he seemed quite handsome. His nose was straight and slightly rounded at the end and his jaw was prominent and square. His eyes were chocolate brown and slightly hooded by a fierce looking brow.

Even though she didn't know the man well, he seemed to be her only chance at making it home safe.

"I umm, this is going to sound stupid but... I think someone was following me. Can you please walk me home?" She felt like a weak fool for asking but she was still shaken by the thought of what might have happened if she didn't walk into Jack.

He looked at her as if he was saying 'are you serious' but briskly turned on his heel and muttered a quick " Sure, why not"

She was visibly overjoyed and joined his side. He walked calmly, but slightly hunched forward with his hands in his pockets. Even though he looked like a jaguar ready to pounce, it seemed a fitting stance for him, like if he walked like a ordinary person he would seem even more odd. She finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for troubling you like this. I was probably just being paranoid. It was probably nothing. But thanks for walking with me. It really means alot" she smiled up at him.

"You weren't" he said. She looked up at him again. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Paranoid, I mean" he explained. Now she looked even more confused.

He continued walking and said "There was a man following you...but...he ran off"

He had a funny way of talking, kinda sarcastically even though he was dead serious. Christina finally understood why he stared off behind her when they first met. He must have seen her follower and Jacks angry expression must have scared him off.

They walked on in silence. Christina smiled as she felt she had a better understanding of this mysterious man beside her. She felt like she had seen something of him he rarely showed. They soon reached the apartment building but he stopped at the door.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nope" he turned to leave.

"Jack" he looked back hearing his name. "Thank you" she added. He said nothing, only flashing her a forced smile before walking off.

Notes:

Okay... Thats the first chapter done... Tell me what you think. I know there are tons of stories like this out there but I wanted to try it for my self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christina munched down a quickly prepared bowl of macaroni and cheese. She was too tired to put more effort into her meal choice, she just wanted to eat and go to bed. She sat silently on her couch, staring blankly at a black tv screen. She finished her 'meal' and strode to the sink to rinse off the bowl. Thoughtlessly she dried it while turning around. Only a meter or 2 behind her she saw him standing.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked in a rather high voice, and dropped the bowl. Luckily the figure caught it. It was Jack. She stood breathing loudly as he handed the bowl back to her. "You should lock your door." he stated plainly, completely disregarding the fright he gave Christina. She only stared at him in disbelief.

"You could have knocked" she said rather irritably. "Would a rapist have knocked, hmmm?" he asked sharply. Her heart was still beating in her throat.

"What are you doing here at 11 at night?" she asked ignoring his question.

He sighed "I was coming home from my walk and decided to check up on you. That guy from the street could've followed you home, ya know" he stated matter'o factly. "And imagine his luck when he found your door unlocked" his eyes widened in mock.

She stared at him.

"Oh come on. Don't look at me like that. It could've been worse...you could've broke the bowl" he said in a attempt to lighten her spirit.

She didn't want to, but she started laughing. It was the worst feeling, trying to remain serious and fight back her amusement. He smiled at her fruitless attempt to hide her smile. She pursed her lips together in attempt to stop her breathy laugh but ended up making a fool of herself.

"Your not funny" she tried saying with a serious expression, but failed horribly. "I can see that" he said mocking her and turned to leave. Just as he was about to pull the door shut, he stuck his head back in.

"Lock your door!" he said with fake anger, closing the door. She smiled when she saw the shadow of his feet linger under her door, waiting to hear the klick of the lock. She walk forward extra slow, so he'd have to wait. The lock klicked and there was a faint 'thank you' from the other side as the shadows disappeared.

Notes:

Very short chapter, i know... I need reviews, come on...you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

I know... Where the hell have I been??? Short answer: severe case of writers block and having a lot of life's BS thrown my way. But I'm back. Thanks to everyone who likes and follows this story. You guys are the only reason I just can't give up on this story. Anyway... Chapter 3!!!

Chapter 3

(This takes place right after Jack walks Cristina home in Chapter 1. The purpose of this chapter is to help you understand who Jack is and what he does. So if you got the impression that he was cute and cuddly in the first two chapters...sorry but he's not. In my opinion I think Jack was already kind of jokerish even before he became the Joker.)

Jack sat hidden in the corner of Gotham's most well known gay club, SecretAlley, patiently watching his target who was sitting at the bar trying, and failing, to talk up some young guy. His target was a skinny man in his fifties, Philip Makser, a man who was supposed to be home with his wife and kid, but instead, he was here, indulging in his little secret guilty pleasure. Jack smiled at the connection between the name of the club and Makser's forbidden pleasures that took place here.

Jack didn't usually visit places like this but...duty calls. He was glad that his placement in the dark corner brought him minimal attention. He knew he'd find Makser here on a Friday night. Jack made it his business to know his 'client's' routine so they'd be easy to find, if need be.

He watched the man for almost an hour as he was trying to get some action but failing each time. The guys that hung around here were usually all young and not the kind to do favours for older men when there were younger and more attractive guys to indulge in.

This, however, played in Jack's favour as a plan formed in his head. His target was desperate...

He knew he couldn't approach the man outright, he'd be recognized, so instead he took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something down on a napkin. He called over a waiter and gave him instructions for what to do, slipping him a few bills. The waiter nodded and walked off. Jack watched the waiter as he went to the bar to fetch the specified drink and take it over to Makser. He also handed him the written-on napkin and pointed to the corner where Jack was. He knew the corner was dark enough so that his face would not be recognizable.

He watched as Makser read the note, " Wanna have some fun? Meet me in the alley behind the club and bring cash."

Jack saw Makser smile and look in his direction. Makser downed his drink and headed for the back exit to the alley.

Jack waited till he was out of site and then followed.

Makser stood outside, waiting, when he heard the door behind him open and close. He smiled and started fiddling with his belt.

"So, young man, you ready to..." He turned slowly only to see Jack smirking at him.

"Oh shit!" The man muttered upon realizing who had led him to a fenced off alley where the club's loud music would drown out any attempt to get help. The only escape was getting passed Jack to the other end of the alley.

"Ready to what, huh Phil?" Jack said evilly as he slowly approached the now frightened man. Jack knew he was both bigger and faster than the older man, so escape was highly unlikely.

"Jack, I ugh... Jack come on. Give a guy a break, huh..." The old man muttered.

"Now, you know it doesn't work that way..." Jack stated calmly.

"Come on, man. What do you want?"

"Are you already suffering from dementia, old man. I already told you what I want. I want..." he pulled a knife from his pocket and flipped it open "...to have some fun and... I want my money." Jack said, now looking quite angry.

"I don't have the money..."

Jack sighed," Well, you know the rules...you pay in money...or in blood. Your choice... "

"Okay, okay...I can get the money..."

"Yeah, yeah, I haven't heard that one before...come on try again." Jack interrupted now growing irritated by the man's cliché excuses.

"No, I really can get it. It's all in my house in a locked safe."

"See, there's the problem. I'm not going to your house where you can call the cops or pull a gun on me...I'm not stupid!" Jack was really starting to get annoyed with this guy. He took a deep breath to sooth himself.

"Look, we gave you six months, six!...to pay us back...interest included...and you knew what would happen if you didn't pay up. If I were you I'd count myself lucky. If the boss had sent anyone else to collect the money...it would be your wife and little girl at the end of a blade right now, not you."

"Please, Jack...not my family..." The man stated in a pained manner.

"Not you're family? Well, desperate times call for desperate measures..." Jack dug in his pocket again and rushed over to the man, with caused him to throw his hands up and back up till his back hit the fence.

"Please, please, no!" He begged. This only caused Jack to growl in irritation.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Jack roared. He roughly grabbed the man and spun him around.

"Get your fucking hands down!" He ordered. He then, not to gently, tightened a zip tie around the man's hands, restraining him.

"Now, we're going to get in your car and drive to your house...and your going to give me everything that's in that safe...and you better not be lying about the money being there..." He warned.

"I'm not, I swear!" The older man quivered.

"Mmm..." Jack hummed, "...because if you are..." He pocketed the knife only to pull a gun from his waistband, "...I am willing and able to deal out some real damage..." He stated just above a whisper.

He forcefully guided the man to his car, checking his surroundings every so often.

"Keys?" He asked rather loudly causing the man to flinch.

"My right pocket..." He answered as quickly as he could, fearing that he would anger the already pissed off Jack further.

Jack quickly dug them out and then led the man to the rear of the car and opened the trunk.

"Get in." He shoved the man in before he could respond.

" Now be good and quiet, and I'll consider leaving you with your fingers attached to your body." Jack flashed a fake smile and slammed the trunk shut.

Jack drove straight to the man's house, of course knowing exactly where it was. When he got there, he made sure to park the car on the curb, a few meters away from his home. He got out and went over to the trunk, opening it.

"Now here's how this is going to work... We go in...quietly...and you take me straight to your safe. If anyone wakes up... they get a bullet in between the eyes...got it?" Jack explained in a rushed voice. He'd rather just kill this guy and get it over with but his boss appreciated money more than blood.

The older man nodded as Jack yanked him out of the trunk.

"Now, remember...I have something you don't..." Jack roughly pressed the barrel of his gun into the man's back.

"Now lead the way...quietly" he whispered the last word.

Makser did as he was told. He led Jack to the kitchen door, knowing it was the safest way not to wake is wife and daughter, and showed him the key hidden under the welcome mat there. Jack unlocked the door as silently as he could and slowly closed it behind them. He jabbed the gun into Maksers back again to signal him to walk. Makser led him to a small office. Once there, Makser showed him in which cabinet the safe was hidden. Jack then took another zip tie from his pocket and forced Makser to sit on a chair and tied his hands to the leg of it.

"Stay..." Jack pointed to him as if he were talking to a dog. Jack open the cabinet, looking rather surprised to actually find a safe there.

Makser just stared at him defeated.

"What's the code?" He asked pointing his gun at Makser.

"...five, five, six, two..." He said emotionlessly.

Jack typed it in and the safe buzzed open. Inside there was indeed a few stacks of bills. Jack pulled them out, placed them on the desk and slowly began counting out the amount he owed, finding a whole five grand extra. He placed the owed money in a bag he dug out of one of the desk draws and pocketed the other five grand. Makser gave him a pained look.

"Compensation for all the trouble you put me through..." Jack explained. He didn't actually care about the money, he just wanted to get under Makser's skin.

He went over to the old man and cut him lose from the chair leg but kept his hands restrained.

"Now walk me out, will you?" Jack said in a pleased tone.

Makser didn't answer him, he only did as he was told. They walked back outside, Jack leading him away from the house.

"Where're we going?" The old man asked confused and growing worried.

"Just somewhere we can talk privately..." Jack answered calmly. He led him to a secluded woodland area near the old man's neighborhood. Jack stopped when he was sure they were far enough.

"Now, just to make a few things clear...I know where you live and work...I know where your wife works...I know where your daughter goes to school... And most importantly... I know your little dirty secret...so keep your mouth shut, understand?" Jack said threateningly.

"I understand." The man said defeated.

"Good!" Jack smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Jack said cocking his gun and pressing it to the mans calve. Makser's eyes widened, then the gun went off in a muffled bang.

"Let that be a lesson..." Jack said smiling, satisfied that he too could indulge in his own little guilty pleasure tonight, as the other man lay squirming and crying while clutching his bleeding leg.

"This all could've been avoided if you'd just upheld your end of the deal... " Jack said as he cut the man's hands lose. He knew the the bullet only penetrated flesh and that the man would be able to crawl to help before he bled out. If not, Jack didn't really care.

He walked back to the main road and called one of his 'coworkers' to pick him up.

Tonight was a fulfilling night for Jack. He got his job done and was able to cause a little mayhem as well.

He dropped the cash off at his bosses office and got a ride home.

As he walked up the stairs to his apartment, he suddenly remembered the girl from earlier. He didn't even know her name, but she somehow knew his. He knew his neighbor was a young woman but he never really paid any attention to the people in his building.

Tonight was the first time he really got a good look at her.

She was a pretty little thing. Long dark, almost black, brown hair...perfectly formed green-blue eyes...and the cutest little mouth. He also saw that she had dimples when she smiled. And she was quite short too, at least compared to him.

He was a little annoyed with her at first because he had to waste time he could be working to walk her home. But he was also a little surprised that she walked so closely to him and actually thought of him as a protective figure.

When he reached his floor he saw that light was pouring from under her door. He was in a good mood and thought 'screw it' he might as well say hi. He tried her doorknob and was pleasantly surprised when he found it unlocked...

Notes:

So there you go...chapter 3. In case you didn't realize, Jack works for a loanshark. The last name Makser is just something I thought up and I'd like to give credit to my best friend who helped me think up a name for the gay club.( It was quite a funny exchange trying to think of something that suits the story ). Also I have nothing against any sexuality out there, if this chapter came off as offensive. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been almost a whole week since Christina had seen Jack. Sure there was the occasional glimpse of him some mornings when she was heading to work, but even then she would only see his back disappearing down the stairs or entering his apartment.

She was surprised at how much she had thought about him in that time. He just had this strange ora about him. He was certainly a very strange man. On their first meeting he was serious and silent and only a few hours later he was barging into her apartment and making jokes like they had been friends for years.

All these thoughts ran through her head as she got ready to go out for the day. It was Saturday and even if it was her day off, she felt guilty spending her whole day indoors, not like there was much to do around her apartment anyway. So she decided to just go out and see where the day would take her. As she unlocked her door she couldn't help but smile as she thought back to the night Jack gave her the scare of her life.

As she was about to step out, she silently hoped she would see Jack, if only for a moment. He had a way of making her feel alive but also strangely relaxed at the same time, if that made any sense. She opened the door and...no Jack. She felt a bit stupid for hoping she'd see him. So, breathing a silent sigh she turned to lock her door and head out.

Concentrating on putting her keys in her handbag, she once again collided with a solid figure.

"Dear God..." She shrieked as she looked up to see Jack's face. Once again he had startled her heart into her throat.

"Good morning to you too." He stated plainly.

"How do you just pop out of nowhere like that?"

"I don't 'pop' out of nowhere...you are just terrible at minding your surroundings." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, I guess... So umm..." She said awkwardly.

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. He sensed this and helped her.

"You could start by saying good morning..." He whispered.

"Good morning, Jack." She breathed out and smiled at his attempt to lighten her spirit.

"Mmm... That brings me to a little issue I have with you..."

Her smile disappeared as he said those words.

"You, for some unknown reason, know my name... but you never told me yours." He finished.

Her smile returned.

"Oh... Oh! I'm so sorry. I never thought of that. I'm Christina." She suddenly felt stupid.

"Well, pleased to finally meet you Christina." He smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it and was somewhat amazed by how gentle his touch was, and how warm his hands...

"So, what brings you out so early on a Saturday?" He asked.

"I was just heading out..."

"To meet friends?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No... I'm just going out, to where ever." She answered not including the fact that she didn't have any friends in the area.

"Well, in that case...mind if I join you?" He asked like a gentleman requesting a lady's company.

She smiled at this.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled. Something inside her was quite thrilled that he offered his company. She had felt the need to be around him in the past week, she just didn't want to admit it.

"So you have any place in particular you'd like to go?" He asked as they headed down the stairs together.

"No, not really..." She said awkwardly.

"In that case, would you like to go to this little coffee shop a few blocks from here? It's a small place but very cosy and no one can beat there coffee and breakfast menu."

"Ok, if this place is as nice as you say it is than...ok." She smiled at up at him.

The rest of their walk down the stairs was silent. Only when they reached the building exit did he break the silence.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an assistant manager at a grocery store. I know it sounds boring, and technically it is..." He laughed at this. "But it pays the bills, so...yeah. How bout you?" She asked truly interested.

"I'm...an accountant...of sorts." He chose his words carefully.

"So you work for some big firm or something?" She looked up at him.

"No, no , no, no...I work from home for a...private business. See the manager of this business is careful about who handles his private incomes and expenses..."

"Oh, I see... So your like his personal accountant that he trusts with personal money?"

"Yeah, something like that..." He hoped she would drop this line of conversation.

"I get it. All those big corporate bosses always have expenses they want no one to know about. I won't pester you about it further."

"Yeah...it's not really something I'm allowed to talk about." He said relieved.

"I totally get it." She said reassuring him.

As their conversation ended, they reached the small coffee shop he had mentioned. It was quite small but very well set out and decorated. It was like one of those fancy little cafés you only see in movies. He led her over to a table and pulled the chair out for her. She smiled at his gentlemanly manner and took a seat. He did as well. Almost immediately a older man was at their table to take their order. He greeted Jack by name and politely smiled as Jack introduced him to Christina.

"So, what will it be this morning?" He asked handing them menu's.

Christina was amazed by how many drinks and meals they offered and also the prices...

She knew that Jack would most likely pay since he brought her here but still, out of politeness, she only ordered a simple cup of tea.

Jack gave her a disapproving look.

"Out of all the choices you have, you're just going to have tea?" He looked at her seriously.

"Yes, I'm fine with tea, really." She smiled at him to reassure him.

"Come on, I'm paying and you can have anything you want." He tried to convince her.

"Seriously, I'm fine with tea." She said once again.

This caused Jack to sigh and dismiss the waiter, saying he'd call him back over once they decided.

"Look, I know you're only ordering the least expensive drink on the menu to be polite..." He leaned forward as he said this. She opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted her.

"Money isn't a issue for me, Christina. You can order whatever you like. I don't mind." He spoke in a gentle manner, but still sounded like a strict father.

"Okay... I'll order something less simple." She finely gave in. Jack smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He was truly turning out to be a great guy, at least in her eyes.

Jack called the waiter back over, ordering his usual. Christina ordered a cappuccino with extra cream. Jack smirked at her and leaned forward again as the waiter left.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked playfully.

"No, I guess not." She only smiled at him. They sat quietly as they waited for their drinks, when a young couple entered the coffee shop, hand in hand.

When they saw Jack, they immediately looked away as they walked past their table to find their own. Christina noticed for the first time today that Jack wasn't wearing his usual hoody or scarf, he was instead just wearing a grey tee-shirt with a black suit vest over it and black dress pants. He didn't pay much mind to the couple's reaction, but Christina couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Their drinks arrived, Jack's only being black coffee. She watched the couple across the room as she could clearly see they were whispering about Jack's scars.

"Let them talk." Jack stated as he stirred his coffee, never looking up.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of. If the fools want to pity me, let them." He continued still not looking up.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked in a whisper.

He looked up now.

"Don't be like them. Don't pity me."

"I just thought because I mostly see you wearing a scarf or som..."

"I only do that because I'm sick of the 'I'm so sorry for whatever happened to you' look I get from every person that walks past me." He interrupted her.

"I'm not ashamed of my scars and I never will be. Their part of me, part of who I am. They shaped me into what I am, and even though they hurt like a bitch when I got them, I don't regret a moment of it. And I don't welcome pity because I can still eat, drink and speak just like everyone else." His way of seeing life amazed her.

"I just can't whistle..." He added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation. She laughed at this.

"Really, watch..." He said as he tried to pucker his lips to whistle but the tight skin of his scars wouldn't allow it. He laughed at his failed attempt which caused Christina to laugh too. They shared in a breathy laugh for a few seconds. Christina was now convinced that his scars didn't bother him as he could joke about them.

After they both stopped laughing, Jack glanced behind him to see the couple still sitting. He looked back at Christina with a sly look on his face.

"I can do this though..." She watched as he moved his upper lip so it was covering his bottom lip slightly. He then let out the loudest screeching whistle she had ever heard. It caused the couple behind them to both almost jump out of their seats, and it caused Christina to burst out laughing. She tried to hide it as to not offend the couple Jack had just scared into another blood type, but again failed horribly. Jack laughed too but didn't try to hide his amusement.

"You're going to get us kicked out of here." Christina whispered between laughs.

"No they won't... I'm friends with the owner of this place." He smirked at her.

They sat in the little coffee shop for hours after that, each consuming another 3 drinks. Jack asked about her life before moving to her apartment and she chatted on about college and her friends but avoided talking about her family. Jack was quite happy just listening to her and only made the occasional comment or joke. It was well into the late afternoon when they decided to leave. Jack didn't talk much about his past and Christina respected that. Their walk home was far to short for her liking but all good things have to come to an end.

Jack saw her off at her door.

"Thanks for today, Jack. I really enjoyed it." She looked up at him, smiling.

"No problem. I, believe it or not, had a great time to. We should do it again sometime. My door is only a few feet away from yours so you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled.

He only smiled back at her. She wanted to kiss him but didn't know how. She was scared a kiss on the mouth would be to intimate. And a kiss on the check would be near his scars, and even though she knew he had no hangups about them, she was scared it would offend him or he'd pull away.

He sensed her hesitation and instead pulled her into a big bear hug.

"You really have to stop being so nervous around me." He said as he held her.

She silently enjoyed the fact that his arms fit so snugly around her and that his body was so warm, it almost felt wrong when he pulled away.

"See you around." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, see you." She said regretting to have to say goodbye.

He turned and headed for his apartment. She, still smiling, entered hers. She really enjoyed his company and his energy. She hoped she'd see him again soon.

The rest of her night was the same old routine. She made something to eat, watched some television and took a shower and got in her pj's. She was about to throw her clothes in her laundry basket when something about the blouse she'd been wearing caught her attention.

She raised it to her nose. It still smelt like Jack from the hug he gave her. It was an intoxicating smell. She stood for several minutes just holding the blouse.

She had never met a man like Jack, he made her feel safe and relaxed in a way that no one ever could.

He was truly unique...

Notes:

Thank you so much to everyone who follows this story and who has reviewed.

I live for reviews so please don't be shy...review, even if its just to say you like the story or want me to continue. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Their little 'date' from the morning before was still stuck in Jack's mind and it was starting to annoy him. He had better things to spend his time on than that girl. He cursed as he burned his finger with the wire soldering tool. Once again she had gotten in the way of his concentration. He stuck his finger in his mouth to sooth the burning, and than quickly continued on with his little project. His eyes flickered from the old book to his work as he concentrated on what he was doing. With a few final touches his device was done and ready to be tested. He couldn't help but smile at his work. He took great pride in his creations.

He took the device and placed it behind a glass guard.

He then pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialled a specific number. He watched as the screen of the cellphone attached to the device lit up and started vibrating. After the 3rd vibration the entire device ignited in a spray of colourful confetti. He couldn't help but smile proudly at his craftsmanship. The device was silent but he knew with the right contents it would engulf a building with flames. This was only a prototype to test his crafting skills. He loved working with his hands... And it sent adrenaline through his veins knowing that he could build such a small thing that could cause so much chaos.

His heart was racing... And he loved it.

But his excitement was short lived as he calmed and started cleaning the confetti from all over his desk and floor. His mind than returned to the girl, Christina.

His face contorted in irritation... Why the hell couldn't he rid his thoughts of her... She was just a girl. He had had many girls show interest in him... But now that he thought about it, those girls were always attracted to him because they knew he was dangerous. But this girl, the way she looked at him... She admired him for things that he didn't even think important. Things like his never-minded attitude, his courage and strong presence. When she looked up at him it was like a child looking at his favourite comic book hero come to life... There was so much trust in her innocent eyes... It almost made him laugh... But at the same time he liked it when she looked at him like that, even if most of what he had been before her was an act. He had never had anyone look at him like that.

It made him feel so strong... And he loved the irony of the situation. She saw him for the exact opposite of what he was.

Still, this was the only reason he could come up with for thinking about her so much and actually enjoying her company. There little visit to the coffee shop was only to get some sense of who she was, but now it had made him obsessed.

He decided not to think of it further and finished cleaning his mess. He than went to bed seeing as it was almost 2 in the morning. He had always been a night owl. He slept like a baby throughout the day but at night he always kept himself busy... But if he was going to be up early tomorrow, he needed some sleep.

He was going to pursue his obsession or (hopefully) loose interest when he knew all he could about her. He was usually like that... Things that caught his interest would be forgotten once he knew all he could about them or when he realized how boring they were.

Yes... This would remedy his obsession...

Notes:

I know I haven't written in a while, but once again, thanks to some wonderful reviews I couldn't resist. This was a very short chapter to at the very least help you understand what Jack feels for Christina. I just want it to be clear that he is never in love with her, only obsessed. I, personally don't see the Joker as the tipe to fall in love... Especially not Heath's portral of him. I see him as a pure psychopath that is incapable of love. I promise the plot will start very soon, I just wanted to help you understand what's what with Jack and Christina since in future chapters there will be times you think he is really in love with her. He is not! And will never be, he is however obsessed... and that is all I'm giving away.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and if you haven't, please don't be shy. There is nothing more motivating than a review...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack groaned as he got up. He would have liked nothing more than to just stay in bed and sleep till late in the afternoon but he had something to sort out today... If he was going to get his thoughts off this girl, he had to get this over with.

He dressed quickly and pulled a hoody on. He also put a cap on his head and pulled the hood over it to hide more of his face. Luckily today was quite cold so his clothing wouldn't look conspicuous. He looked at his watch and headed for the door. The girl would leave for work any moment now. He stood a while watching the hall through the peek hole in his door until finally the girl stepped out of her apartment. She looked around for a moment and her eyes froze on his door... It was like she was staring him in the eyes but he knew that was impossible. She stood there just looking at his door... There was something interesting about her expression. She had a longing in her eyes. She then sighed loudly and moved down the stairs.

Jack waited a moment before exiting his apartment silently and heading down the stairs as well. When he stepped out of the building he saw her back, heading down the street. A few other people were also walking to work at this hour so he would be well hidden. He followed her closely untill she turned into the back alley of a grocery store.

He stopped at the entrance of the alley and watched her unlock a door and step in. He then went to the front of the building and saw that they only opened an hour later. He'd didn't feel like waiting and headed back to the alley. At the end of it was a tall fence with barbed wire on top. He contemplated the situation for a moment and saw an old blanket discarded in the corner of the alley. Well, he had faced worse obstacles.

He threw the blanket over the barbed wire and with all the skill of a cat, climbed the fence. He landed on the other side, unscratched thanks to the blanket. He could see that this was the stores loading area. He kept low and saw that the large door was slightly open. He headed for it and slipped inside. Inside were many tall stacks of goods so moving unseen would be easy. He moved around avoiding anyone inside.

He then saw her, Christina. She was instructing some workers on what to do and than headed into her little office.

The office had a large window separating it from the storage space. He watched her for almost half an hour as she sat behind a computer looking quite bored with what she was doing. He was also growing bored. She really had the most boring job ever. He would never be able to do it.

Deciding he had wasted enough time he headed back out of the storage space and climbed over the fence again, removing the blanket this time.

He was quite irritated at her and himself. He was wasting his time on nothing but some boring everyday girl.

He headed back home to go back to sleep.

When he climbed the stairs to his apartment, he found himself outside her door. He stood there staring at her door as she had done to his earlier. He finally broke from his trance and let out a loud grunt of irritation and headed into his apartment but only for a second. He was in front of her door again. He took the small tools out of their pouch and started working on the lock of her door. It wasn't long before he had it open and walked inside. It was exactly the same as the night he had visited her. He didn't know what he was looking for and started pacing in frustration. He than stopped and headed for her bedroom. All the apartments in the complex were set out the same so he knew exactly where to go. She only had a one bedroom apartment where he had a two bedroom one. It was more expensive but he needed the space for a makeshift office. And money didn't bother him.

He entered her bedroom which was just as neat as the rest of her place. He started going through her cabinets and drawers carefully, so to not leave any indication he had been there. He searched and searched but found nothing even remotely interesting.

He spent a good couple of hours searching the rest of her apartment but found nothing. He had to up his game.

He had done this countless times before to get leverage over people.

He spotted her computer. He knew he would definitely find something there. He went through her files finding nothing special. He then went through her emails.

He now understood why she didn't talk about her family... There was some bad blood between them... Something about her running away and being disowned. A lot of threats from her father... Which she didn't answer.

This interested him...

What did she do? He couldn't find anything else on the subject but made a mental note to find out. He was finally satisfied with his little investigation. He was about to leave when he heard a key in the door...

Shit.

He looked at the clock on the wall. He had lost track of time searching her apartment... And she was home.

He took cover behind the door knowing she wouldn't see him when she opened it... And her couch was right next to it so he could duck behind it when she was inside.

He did just that and heard her enter and put her bag down heavily on her kitchen counter.

She headed down the short hall to her room and he took the opportunity to silently exit her apartment and quickly head to his own.

God, he was tired... And didn't feel any sort of true satisfaction about the girl... This was going to turn into a demanding task to get her out of his thoughts.

He started thinking then... Did he truly want her out of his thoughts... Sure she was ordinary... But had a few skeletons in her closet. And she was pretty... Maybe he could play this game just a while longer.

It was then there was a knock at his door...

He rubbed is eyes to get rid of some of his tiredness and opened the door.

It was Christina... Did she notice something?

"Hey, Jack. Are you busy?" She asked innocently.

"Uhh, no. Why?" He said back quickly.

"I just thought we could hangout..." She requested modestly. So she didn't suspect anything.

" Sure..." He forced a smile.

This was as good a time as any to slowly learn her secrets...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack stood aside to let Christina into his apartment.

His apartment was quite dark... Even though it had the same brown brick walls as her own. She saw that this effect was dew to his furniture. Everything was made of dark wood and his couch was draped in black leather. He didn't have much decorative items in his place... Just books. Almost every surface of every table or cabinet was covered in neatly stacked books. She also saw that non of them were story books. They were all books on anatomy, engineering, psychology et cetera.

He seemed to be a very practical man... A man that liked to learn and know all he could about everything. This impressed her. It seemed the more she saw of him and the more she learned about him, the more she liked him.

His voice broke her from her trance.

"Please, make yourself at home." He said simply.

"Thanks." she said smiling and sitting on his couch.

"So, how was your day?" She asked in an attempt to start a conversation. She never knew what to say around him.

"Boring." He said as he moved around in his kitchen.

"Yours?" He asked never stopping with what he was doing.

"Busy. We had quite the circus at work today."

He finely paused his movements and looked at her with his full attention.

"Is that so?" He asked in disbelief. He had seen her work... There sure as hell wasn't anything exciting about it.

"Yeah. Just before we opened one of the workers said he saw a man climbing over the fence."

Jack's brow lowered.

"And did he see this mystery man do anything?" He asked trying to sound intimidating just in case this was some sort of confrontation.

"No, in fact, the guy said he was climbing out of the property. But still it was quite a hectic day with security running around and trying to see if anything was missing or damaged." She said, not noticing the look he was giving her.

"So did they find anything?" He asked sharply.

"No, nothing. I, personally think the guy was just imagining things." She said with a slight laugh.

Jack felt himself relax.

"Well, have you eaten yet?" He asked now knowing he was only being paranoid about his little adventure.

"No." She said simply.

"Well, I don't have much and wasn't expecting guests... So how about we just order pizza?" He asked.

"That'll be great." She said with a little to much enthusiasm. She was just so happy to finely be around Jack again... And that she had built up the courage to actually knock on his door.

He didn't seem to notice and grabbed his phone to order pizza. When he was done placing their order he sat down heavily on the couch next to her. He rubbed his eyes again and yawned.

"Are you tired?" She asked with true concern.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep to well." He said lazily.

"Jack, if this is a bad time for a visit I can go and come back another time." She said sheepishly. Just her luck... The moment she finely built up enough courage to pay him a visit, and she just had to catch him at a bad time.

"No it's fine." He countered. "I'm always tired this time of the day." He lied. "Besides, we already ordered pizza ..."

"Jack..." She started.

"Come on, we've been through this before. I'm fine... Besides, a little company will do me good." He protested.

"We were out together yesterday." She laughed.

"Yeah, but what I mean is, that besides you, I don't socialize that much."

"You must have friends..." She asked innocently.

"No, only acquaintances. Non of them I call friends." He stated.

"Why not?" She asked.

"They don't... Get me. And well, most of them are idiots." She laughed at this.

"I assume your talking about people you work with..." She said knowingly.

"So you have the same problem." He stated with a smile.

"Yeah, I do..." She said looking down.

"Well, I guess that makes us two of the same kind." He said rather dryly.

She smiled up at him. He kept saying things that sounded like hints of something more... But she never knew how to respond to them. It was then there was a knock on the door.

'Saved by the bell' she thought.

Jack got up to answer and get their pizza. He quickly returned to the couch, placing the boxes on the small living room table. He then went to the kitchen and fetched them two plates.

"What's my cut?" She asked as he dished up for them.

"Are you really going to ask that when you know what my answer is going to be?" He asked giving her a look. She only laughed and started eating.

Jack had taken some time with idle small talk to gain her trust (not that he needed to.)

He had to break the ice now and find out what was what with her family.

"So, you have any family in the area?" He started with a simple question.

"Around here... No. In Gotham... Yes." She said almost to quickly. He caught her quick answer. Now he knew for certain something was up with her and her family.

"So, if you live in the same city, why not live closer to them?" He asked.

She took a while to answer.

"I guess I just wanted to see what life on my own would be like..." She lied.

"How about you?" She asked quickly. 'Nice move...' he thought, she was turning his own questions on him... But he didn't have to lie.

"Don't have any." He said plainly.

"Really?" She seemed shocked by this.

"Yip. I was an only child. My mother died when I was 6 and I was raised by my father until he died when I was 18." He said without a care.

"That's horrible. What happened to them?" She asked sincerely.

"My mother died giving birth to what would have been my little sister... And my father died... In an accident." He said as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"A car accident?" She asked.

'No, he 'accidentally' walked into a knife I was holding' he thought and almost smiled.

"Yeah, a car accident..." He lied.

"So, how about you? Any brothers or sisters?" He turned the questions to her again. She seemed more relaxed with this question.

"No, I was an only child too." She said honestly.

"I see, and what about your parents?" He asked. She tensed again.

"My father is a lawyer... And my mother is a house wife." She said.

"Don't you mis them?" He asked, this time hoping for a real reaction.

"I miss my mother." She said just above a whisper.

"Not your father?" He asked, almost smiling... He was getting to her.

"No, he was always working. I never had a strong relationship with him." She answered emotionlessly.

They finished eating. Jack saw that pushing her to far would not be the best idea. He would learn the truth in time.

He sighed, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood.

"Hey, you wanna play some cards?" He asked smiling.

"I don't know any card games." She said half embarrassed.

"You don't know any card games... What kind of cavemen raised you?" He teased her.

She laughed at this. He played with his tongue around his mouth, thinking.

"Okay, how about a card trick instead?" He asked with a raised brow.

"What, like a magic trick." She asked smiling.

"Yeah, sort of. But I know better magic tricks." He said slyly.

"Okay, show me." She said excited.

He quickly got up and got a pack of cards. He then took them out and shuffled them. He spread them out, face down and held them out to her.

"Pick one." He said, his voice full of mirth.

She took one from the deck and looked at it. Jack of Hearts. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks at the irony.

"Okay, keep it for a moment." He said. He then shuffled the cards in his hands again. He then stopped and neatly pushed all the cards together.

"Now split the deck anywhere you want."

She did just that.

"Now put your card on top of the others you have, facing down."

Again she followed his directions.

"Okay, hold your stack out on the palm of your hand, facing down."

She did and held them out to him. He dropped the remaining cards he had on top and took the whole deck from her.

"Now, look into my eyes." He said seriously.

She did and he stared back intensely. She smiled at the expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling but not breaking their stare.

"I'm reading your mind." He said dead serious.

She burst out laughing and broke their stare.

"You don't really think I believe that, do you?" She asked laughing.

"You will in a moment." He said still serious.

She watched as he then started taking cards off the top of the deck, one by one, and placing them face up. He would pause on a card every so often, and then shake his head slightly and move on. He went on and on as she watched him intensely. He then finally settled on a card, looked at it and tossed it in her lap.

"That's your card." He said dryly.

She looked down, and sure enough, the Jack of Hearts was on her lap.

"No way..." She said in disbelief.

"No way that's your card or no way, I can't read minds." He smiled at her.

"It is my card but I don't believe you can read minds." She said dryly tossing the card back at him.

She looked at the clock on his wall and saw how late it was.

"Jack, I don't mean to be rude but it's getting quite late. You're tired and I have to get to bed if I'm getting up for work tomorrow."

"Yeah. You're right. Wait a moment before you go." He said getting up and grabbing a pen from a drawer. She watched as he wrote something on the card she had tossed at him, the Jack of Hearts. He then gave it to her.

"My number, if you ever need something or wanna hang out again." He said smiling. He knew if he was going to figure out this girls past, he needed to stay in contact with her.

"Thanks, Jack." She said smiling broadly and took the card.

She then took the first card she saw off the table and motioned for the pen he was holding. She wrote her own number on the card and gave it to Jack. He thanked her and pocketed the card.

"So, shall I walk you home?" He asked like a true gentleman, making her laugh.

"I live across the hall." She laughed.

"Still, who knows what could happen out there." He smiled and started towards the door. He opened it for her and walked the short distance with her to her door.

"I really enjoyed tonight." She smiled at him.

"Me too." He smiled back.

There was a brief pause before Jack thought 'Screw it' and firmly planted his lips on hers. She was shocked for a second but quickly returned the kiss and rapped her arms around his neck. He brought his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. He moved his other hand to her waist. They stood there kissing passionately for a small eternity before Jack pulled back.

"Goodnight." He said smiling at her before turning to head back to his apartment.

Christina stood breathless.

Good night indeed.

Notes:

Thanks again for all the reviews and to everyone who follows and liked this story. Things are getting interesting, aren't they? And there is much more to come. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review... I love hearing back from you guys. Also, I have edited past chapters since I noticed some spelling errors.

P.S

The magic trick Jack did is a real one... If I get enough reviews I might tell you all how it's done... So review... Hehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack groaned as he moved towards his bedroom. He was exhausted. He lazily pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto a chair not far away. He then kicked his shoes off, his pants following quickly. As he was about to toss them onto the chair as well, he remembered the card in his pocket. He dug it out and grabbed his phone to save Christina's number.

He then saw the card she had written on. The Joker. He stared at it for a moment but then quickly saved the number on his phone and tossed the card into his bedside drawer.

He was in no mood to shower or even put on his usual sweat pants he slept in. He just pulled back the covers of his bed and fell in it not giving a second thought to the events of the day.

Christina now also lay in her bed, but was unable to sleep. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest. Jack kissed her. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. He had kissed her quickly but with a fierce passion and then left her in front of her door breathless. She didn't know what to think or feel. She only knew she was happy.

But she wished the moment had lasted longer. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, feel his large hand gently stroke her face again. His lean, warm body, that covered hers so perfectly, against her own again. Tonight her world had felt so complete.

But what now, did his kiss truly mean that he felt the same way she did?

She had only been in one other serious relationship before and that was in high school and lasted into college. Their families were close and that was the only reason they actually dated... Because their families approved. But they were never close friends, they just knew each other and that slowly turned to what people who didn't know them would call love.

But she never loved him, or at least it never felt like it.

She always had a unique idea of what real love was, and it was never that way with him. Their relationship was just convenient.

What she had experienced with Jack in the last few days was what she always imagined real love or at least attraction to be. But it was more than that... She longed for his company, his voice, his smell and how he made her feel like the world outside them didn't matter.

Her thoughts then returned to her ex and how badly things had ended between then. She had to break it off with him, convenient or not. His behaviour was out of control, and though she ignored most of his actions, she knew she had to do what was best for her, even if it meant having to start over with nothing and no one.

But she didn't want to think about him and cursed herself for doing so.

She wasn't alone anymore. She had Jack and he made her feel safe, calm and yet so excited, something she had never felt before.

She soon drifted to sleep thinking about Jack only hoping that what they had started would last.

The next morning was the same old routine for Christina. As she headed to work she hoped to see Jack in the hall, but it was a long shot. She was sure she'd see him tonight.

Jack was still fast asleep in the same position he had fallen into bed the previous night. His vibrating phone woke him. He groaned as he turned over and looked at the screen. It was Charlie, one of his 'co-workers'.

"For the love of God..." He whispered in a raspy tone.

"What!" He answered the phone harshly.

"Now!? It's 7 in the fucking morning!" He answered.

"Fine, I'll be there." He hung up.

Some days he seriously considered saving half his contacts under the name 'Dip shit'.

He quickly got dressed as their boss wanted to have a 'meeting' which was just him yelling at everyone half the time.

He quickly headed out to see what was going on now, not that he cared, but a job was a job.

Christina returned home early that night. Their boss had given them off since the fiasco the previous day. She took the free time to clean her a apartment a little when there was a knock at the door. It could only be one person and she smiled at the thought. She quickly opened the door.

"Hey, Jack." Her smile dropped as she saw it wasn't him.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" She asked closing the door slightly.

"Who the fuck is Jack!?" He asked angrily. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No one." She answered quickly.

"Now what do you want!?" She asked trying to seem intimidating.

"I want you, you know that." He said calmer now.

"You can't have me, we're done." She said emotionlessly.

"No we're not fucking done." He said irritated.

"Goodbye Dave." She closed the door in his face.

"Christina! Christina, open the fucking door!" He yelled, pounding the door with his fists.

"Dave, go away or I'll call the cops!" She threatened.

"Then fucking call them! You know what happened last time. I'm not afraid of them, now open the fucking door!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Christina started panicking. The cops wouldn't help, not against him.

His yelling continued but his pounding fists soon turned to kicks. She dragged her couch in front of the door but his kicking and yelling continued. She grabbed a knife from her kitchen drawer and headed to her room and locked the door. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she stood there, not knowing what to do. Then something on her dresser caught her attention. Jacks number. He was her only hope now. She dialled the number but it only went to voice mail.

"Please Jack, please pick up!" She dialled again and again leaving voice mail after voice mail.

Jack thanked God when their bullshit meeting was done, which consisted of shouting and being sent on useless errands. But his day was over now and he headed out of the building to catch his ride home. But his usual ride wasn't there, only the car but the driver was no where to be found. He was really starting to get pissed off at the men he worked with. He dug his phone from his pocket to call the idiot only to see more than 20 missed calls and voice mails from Christina. He played them one after the other only hearing her calls of distress.

"Shit..." He cursed. Where the fuck was Charlie.

He started pacing and decided 'Fuck Charlie'. He got in the mans car hot wired it in a matter of seconds, then raced home as quickly as he could. He ran up the stairs to be met by Christina's damaged door. Someone had clearly tried to kick it in but luckily failed. He saw no one and heard nothing. He than started knocking on the door with urgency.

Christina froze as she heard knocking again and held the knife tighter.

"Christina!" She heard the familiar and unique voice.

She quickly got up and unlocked her bedroom door. She slowly moved to the front door still unsure.

"Jack?" She cried, her voice filled with fear.

"Yeah, it's me! Open up!" She heard his worried voice. She ran to the door to pull the couch away and unlock it. She slowly opened it, still unsure.

"Jack..." Tears started pouring from her eyes.

He stepped forward and took the knife from her putting it aside and gathering her in his arms. She quickly clung to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Are you alright?" He asked trying to sooth her. She only nodded as she cried into his shirt.

"Okay good." He then moved his arms underneath her knees and scooped her into his arms as she clung even tighter to him.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." He then carried her to his apartment.

 **Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be up real soon, promise!

Please review... I really love the feedback.

Thanks for all the reviews so far... But I want a little bit more feedback from you guys before I reveal my card trick ;) So please, please, please review.


End file.
